


Sneaking About in One's Own Home

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founders Era, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "Tobirama had never been on a more important mission in his life."





	Sneaking About in One's Own Home

**Author's Note:**

> This little old thing is entirely the fault of a _certain someone_ who likes to throw ideas at me. You know who you are.

Tobirama had never been on a more important mission in his life.

The house seemed quiet enough, no hint of his brother’s chakra to suggest he was home. But after the invention of chakra suppressing tags (his own invention, used against him  _in his own home_ ) that meant little.

Pressing against the walls of the hall, Tobirama inched down them, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any stray sound or shadow. What was only a few meters in reality felt like miles as he made his way towards the room furthest down the hall, clutching his bounty close and carefully overstepping the few floorboards he knew would creak.

Sliding the door open proved a bit more of a challenge. The frame was old and warped from moisture, and lifting it at just the right angle was the only way to make sure no noise would come from the action. It took nearly half a minute for him to squeeze into the room, sliding it shut just as quietly and heaving a silent sigh of relief once he’d finally made it to his destination-

-only to curse his own premature celebration once he turned around, almost walking straight into the stump of a man beaming at him.

“Hashirama,  _no_.”

“Come on, Tobi!” The beaming smile wilted as his brother slumped over, doing his best to block the younger one’s route further into the wet room. “I can wash your back for you!”

“We’re not  _children_ , Anija -  _why_ do you insist on encroaching upon my bathing time?” Ducking under one flailing arm, Tobirama managed to just about miss the massive pout, tossing his towels and fresh clothing over onto a sink. He then stopped and crossed his arms, glaring at his brother expectantly.

“You don’t mind bathing with me at the onsen…”

Big puppy eyes might have worked for him in the past, but all it did now was make Tobirama want to smack him atop his head. Instead he pointed at the door, not allowing any hint of leeway in his stance.

“Out.”

“B-but otouto!” Hashirama fidgeted, wilting a bit further under his brother’s stare. “I just wanna play with your hair. It’s so cute when it’s wet.”

“ _Out_ , Anija. Now.” Tobirama firmly ignored the heat he could feel coming to his face, waiting until his brother had  _finally_ listened before letting himself  ~~pout~~ _scowl_ , patting at his hair absently while getting ready to bathe.

Why his brother was so obsessed with how his hair curled in humidity, he didn’t know, but he very much didn’t like being thought of as  _cute_.


End file.
